Love Triangle
by eremika0000
Summary: There is a new male member in the SA. He is kind, funny, good looking, and smart. Not to mention he basically fell head over heels for Hikari once he met her. Hikari took a liking to him also. But what about Kei? He wont let his Hikari be swept away by some new guy. The new SA member wont be giving up his new crush, Hikari, easily either. Will Kei be able to win Hikari over?
1. Chapter 1

_**After I finished this story, I put all the short chapters together into normal sized chapters, made extra spelling corrections, and made the writing a little better. So don't be surprised if the story information said it's supposed to have 17 chapters.**_

_**Authors note: This story takes place a day after the anime ended.**_

Hikari's eyes widened in surprise. "There's going to be a new member?"

Ryu nodded. "He is coming here tomorrow afternoon. He is a transfer student, but his grades are amazing."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Hikari asked curiously.

_I hope it's a girl._ Hikari thought.

"Do you know anything about them yet? Like if they're a boy or a girl?" Hikari asked and stretched her arms.

"Its a boy 2nd year," Ryu replied."That's all I know."

Hikari felt a little disappointed, but she shrugged it off.

"Speaking of which, where are the others? We are the only ones here." Hikari asked herself and looked at her silver watch.

"8:00 am." Hikari read to herself.

_Since Takishima is late today, I can use this chance to study ahead of him!_ Hikari thought and clenched her fist in motivation.

Hikari lied out her textbooks on the coffee table and started to study.

Only 2 minutes have passed when Hikari's studying is interrupted by the sound of a door being opened.

Jun and Megumi came in through the door and were followed by Tadashi and Akira, who were holding hands.

"Hey guys! Is Takishima with you?" Hikari called.

Jun opened his mouth to reply when a princely voice interrupted him.

"You miss me?" Kei said, who came in after Akira and Tadashi.

He went over to where Hikari was sitting and flashed her a charming smile.

Hikari immediately felt her cheeks get hot. "Uh umm I was just wondering!" She responded quickly.

Eager to change the subject, Hikari grabbed her Physics textbook. "Anyways, I have to study for the upcoming exams!"

Tadashi sighed and sat down in the chair next to Akira. "I'm bored Akira! How about we kiss? Tadashi suggested in a stoic tone. The whole room was consumed in silence.

Akira glared at Tadashi. "NO!"

"Common. We are dating, remember?"

Akira stopped yelling at him and her cheeks became tinted with pink.

Tadashi grinned, and playfully said, "Common, just one?"

Akira's blush became deeper.

Megumi scribbled something on her board, then flipped it around so Akira could see. "Do it do it!" Her board read.

"GRRR! FINE!" Akira snapped, trying to get her embarrassment to go away with anger.

Tadashi leaned in for Akira and put his mouth on hers.

Hikari looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable watching her best friend kiss.

Kei noticed her reaction about the kiss and grinned deviously when he thought of what her reaction might be after he says this."Hikari,we could kiss too."

Hikari blushed a deep scarlet. "No way perv!"

Kei got closer to her and took a small strand of her raven black hair and put it to his lips. "Your blushing, that means you must like me." He said and dug his golden eyes into hers.

Hikari pushed him away and avoided his question and did her best to change the subject."Whatever. I have to get back to studying."

# # #

/THE NEXT DAY/

Hikari arrived early at class today.

She causally walked into the greenhouse and headed over to the coffee table and seated herself on the cushy beige seat.

Nobody else was here, and the only sound that could be heard was the chirping of birds outside.

Hikari secretly couldn't wait to meet the new S.A member, and she had trouble confining her excitement.

Hikari sat in silence for a while longer.

Finally, her solitude was disrupted when the green house doors opened, and closed.

_**Maybe that's the new S.A member!**_ Hikari thought excitedly, a smile forming on her face.

The figure by the doors came closer, then Hikari could now see him clearly.

He was strikingly handsome, with dirty blond hair that was in the same style as Kei's. He had emerald eyes, broad shoulders, and a thin jawbone.

Hikari gasped at how good looking he was. "Are you the new S.A member?"

He smiled at her, revealing perfect straight and white teeth. "Yep. I'm Tamaki Takahashi. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand to her and she shook it.

"I'm Hikari Hanazono." Hikari said and gave him a bright smile.

"Oh and I forgot to ask. Whats your class ranking?" Hikari abruptly asked.

"8th. What about you?"

"2nd."

They stood there in awkward silence, and Hikari couldn't help but blush a bit. She felt really weird about being with such a handsome guy.

Seconds later, the green house door swung open. It was Kei.

When he saw how Hikari was blushing towards the new S.A member, his expression darkened.

He went over and joined them.

"So this is the new S.A member I'm guessing?" Kei asked coldly.

"Uh yea." Hikari said, surprised by Kei's hostility.

Tamaki grinned at Kei. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tamaki Takahashi." He said and extended it towards Kei.

Kei shook his hand, but clenched it tightly.

"Kei Takishima." He said through clenched teeth.

Tamaki looked Hikari's way.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

Hikari blushed. "No... Why...?

Kei's rage went to a horrible level, and Tamaki stepped away from Kei.

Unable to confine his anger any longer, Kei stormed out of the green house, leaving Tamaki and Hikari.

"Whoa whats his problem?" Tamaki stated, confused."Well whatever."

"I'll go after him." Hikari said and rushed after Kei.

# # #

Hikari sprinted after Kei, hoping to catch up to him.

She started panting, but she pushed herself beyond her limits.

Finally, she found Takishima. He was sitting on a park bench with his face buried in his hands.

She approached him. "Uh.. Takishima?"

He didn't reply.

"Takishima?"

He looked up at her and she was startled from his facial expression.

He looked...

_**He **__**looks**_ _**depressed... **_Hikari thought. _**But why would he be depressed?**_

"Whats wrong?" She asked, concern clearly written all over her face. She sat next to him on the bench.

"Take a walk with me in the forest and I'll tell you why.." He responded quietly.

She nodded, kind of confused, and followed him.

He led her to a small forest next to the school.

Trees blocked out most of the sunlight and it seemed dark although it was still broad daylight.

Slowly, Kei pushed her towards a tall tree and put his arms on either side to keep her from escaping.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Hikari asked oddly, her eyes shining with total innocence.

Instead of replying, Kei stared right into Hikari's eyes and held her gaze with his.

She blushed.

Hikari quickly changed the topic. "So... What was wrong earlier?"

"I guess it was because I was jealous..." Kei stated in a hushed voice.

"Jealous? Why?'

Kei sighed quietly. _**Just how thick headed is she? I guess I'll have to spell it out to her directly. **_Kei thought.

Kei took a deep breath. "It because I l-" Kei stopped talking when he heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Kei called.

2 figures appeared from the bushed. Tamaki and Akira.

"Why are you guys here?" Hikari demanded.

Tamaki scratched his head,embarrassed. "I thought you were taking to long to get Kei, so I came looking with Akira. I saw you and Kei go into the woods and we followed, but then it looked like something private was going on between you two..."

"KEI YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT MY HIKARI!" Akira screamed and tried to punch Kei.

Kei easily dodged Akira's futile punches."Relax. I didn't. In fact, I think she was enjoying it." Kei teased and cast a glance at Hikari, who avoided his gaze and blushed.

"Well we should head back now. I'm sure the others are waiting." Tamaki suggested.

"Oh you already met them?" Hikari asked.

"Yea."

_**Whenever Tamaki's around, Hikari ignores me! **_Kei thought. _**Wait... Don't tell me... She likes him already!**_

_**Well that's it for this chapter. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived back at the green house, everyone else was waiting for them.

Megumi got up from her chair and approached Hikari. She quickly wrote something on her flip book.

_Hikari... You and Kei were alone in the forest together..._ She wrote. _Did anything naughty happen?_

"Umm... No... What do you mean?" Hikari muttered,who was blushing.

Kei read what Megumi wrote. "Something did." He replied, and cast Hikari a teasing look.

"HEY! Stop teasing me Takishima!" She shouted.

"I don't want to stop, Miss Second place." He replied and started to chuckle.

"DON'T CALL ME SECOND PLACE!"

"So Hikari, are you busy tonight?" Tamaki cut in suddenly.

"Where did that come from Tamaki?" She asked, surprised by his sudden question.

"Just answer my question."

"No."

Ryu looked at Kei to see what he thought of Tamaki's question.

Ryu could feel dark aura coming from Kei and he sighed.

_**It's a love triangle...**_ He thought and shook his head.

"I'm not busy today. Why do you ask?" Hikari asked Tamaki.

"I wanted to take you somewhere..." He answered, his cheeks tinted with pink.

Hikari smiled brightly. "Really? Where?"

Tamaki handed over a small sheet of vannila white paper to Hikari. On the paper was Tamaki's address. "Could you come to my house after school today?"

Hikari's already cheerful smile grew more bright. "Sure!"

Kei glared at Tamaki. Kei went over to Tamaki, and whispered something in his ear.

"Meet me outside after school. I have something quick to talk to you about in private." Kei whispered.

Tamaki shrugged, then whispered back in his ear. "Okay. Whatever."

# # #

(After school...)

Kei stood outside, tapping his foot, waiting for Tamaki.

When Tamaki finally came from the green house and went over to him, Kei stared Tamaki down.

"Umm, If you don't mind me asking, why did you call me here today?"

Kei stayed quiet.

"Kei, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What...?"

"Do you love Hikari?"

Kei nodded.

"Well I do too..." Tamkai said quietly.

# # #

"WHAT?" Kei screeched.

"It's true." Tamaki replied.

"But you only just met her today!"

Tamaki sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story. Hikari and I were best friends through all of Elementary school."

_**Now that I think of it, I do remember Someone who looked like Tamaki hanging out with Hikari occasionally in my elementary school...**_ Kei thought.

"I developed a crush on her," Tamaki continued. "When 6th grade came around, I had my heart set on telling her on how I felt. But I had to move because my Dad got a new job. I promised her that I would come back for her one day, but I'm not surprised that she no longer remembers me or the promise…"Tamaki explained and sighed in grief.

For a moment Kei actually felt sorry for Tamaki but he ignored the feeling.

"Well," Kei said. "Lets get down to why I called you here today." I called you here because-"

"You wanted me to stay away from Hikari right?" Tamaki abruptly cut in.

_**How did he know?**_

"Something like that." Kei responded bluntly.

"Well I won't. I want to win back her heart." Tamaki said.

"Oh I know!" Tamaki exclaimed. "We could have a competition to see who gets to hang out with Hikari for the week without the others interference!"

_**Good. I always win at competitions. This should be a piece of cake! **_Kei thought.

"A competition sounds good. How about we race?" Kei suggested.

"Yes! A race around the school sounds fun!" Tamaki said and grinned in confidence.

"Okay .The first person back here wins." Kei stated and drew a circle with his foot in the grass.

"READY!" Tamaki yelled.

"SET!"

"GO!"

Kei sprinted as fast as he could. He felt wind cut at his face and he smirked.

_**There's no way I can lose.**_

Kei looked behind him to see how fast Tamaki was going, but he didn't see him.

_**I have a big advantage now. He is probably still near the starting point!**_

Kei whipped his head forward and gasped.

Tamaki was running faster than any human record, and he was far ahead from Kei now.

_**What the hell!**_

Kei felt sweat dripping from his neck.

_**I can't give up! If I lose, Hikari will get much closer to Tamaki!**_

He pushed himself harder, but no matter how fast he went, he never saw Tamaki.

When he finally finished, Tamaki was already standing in the circle.

"Wow your pretty fast Kei!" Tamaki called. "But not as fast as me!"

Kei smashed his teeth together in frustration.

_**How could I lose!**_

"Well Hikari agreed to come to my house today. I don't want to keep her waiting. See ya tomorrow Kei!" Tamaki yelled and headed for the school parking lot.

# # #

Hikari re-checked the piece of paper with Tamaki's address.

_**If I'm correct, his house should be right about... Here!**_

Hikari eyes widened into huge, glowing orbs.

Hikari looked up from the slip of paper to a huge mansion, which Hikari roughly guessed was even bigger than Kei's.

The mansion seemed to have endless windows, and all the windows were bathed in real gold and silver.

She scaled the fancy doorsteps and knocked on the front door.

She waited a while, and finally, a maid dressed in a white outfit greeted her.

"My young master told me we would have a visitor today. Are you perhaps Hikari Hanazono?" The maid asked in a formal tone.

"Yes."

"Please follow me."

Hikari let the maid lead the way down the long corridors.

"Sadly, my young master is late today. Please wait here for his arrival." The maid said and ushered her into a big visiting room.

The maid left, and Hikari sat in silence.

Hikari didn't have to wait long thankfully.

Tamaki entered the room. "Sorry I was late. I had some something important to do before I came home."

"That's fine. But why did you invite me here today?"

Tamaki shrugged. "I just wanted to hang out with you. Although I do have a question to ask you..."

# # #

*Meanwhile, back to Kei...*

Kei knocked on Tamaki's door. (He had been trailing Hikari in secret)

_**I just can't let anything happen between Hikari and Tamaki!**_

A maid answered.

"My young master never said anything about another visitor. Do you perhaps have business with my young master?"

"Yes. Can you please lead me to where he is?"

She nodded and showed him to the door of where Hikari and Tamaki where.

The maid left, and Kei pressed his ear to the door to listen.

"-although I do have a question to ask you…" Kei recognized Tamaki's voice.

"What's your question?" Hikari asked.

"Well umm..." Tamaki took a deep breath. "Are you in love with anyone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, It's because I love you..."

Kei felt a stab of anger and he clenched his fists.

"But we just met today!" Hikari shouted in confusion.

"You don't remember do you..."

"Remember what?"

"We were best friends in Elementary school, and then I had to move away in 6th grade. Don't you remember?!"

Kei heard Hikari gasp.

"I've been in love with you sense 2nd grade..." Tamaki whispered. "Now will you please answer me. Are you in love with somebody else?"

Hikari stayed silent for a moment and Kei pressed his ear harder on the door to hear.

"Yes, I'm in love with somebody." Hikari murmured softly.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Then will you give me a clue?" Tamaki pleaded.

"He is in the S.A..."

"And I'm guessing you don't love me right?"

"Yep. But we can still stay best friends like in Elementary right?" Hikari asked cheerfully.

Tamaki sighed, than forced his tone to seem happy. "Sure!"

_**She is in love with one of the S.A members, minus Tamaki. So that means she could like me, Ryu **_, _**Jun, or Tadashi!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, if that's all you wanted to ask me, should I leave now?" Hikari asked.

Tamaki sighed. "Yea, I guess..."

Kei swiftly sprinted down the hallways and left the house. He didn't want Hikari to think he was stalker.

Hikari left the house. _**Wow, I can't believe that Tamaki is the Tamaki from Elementary!**_ Hikari thought with awe.

(The Next day at school)

Hikari sat down at the coffee table. She was the first person there.

_**Why am I always first at stuff that doesn't have to do with Takishima, but when I challenge him, I always loose?!**_

A few minutes later, the green house's doors swung open and revealed Kei.

I_** have to find out who Hikari loves!**_ Kei thought in determination.

Hikari bolted up to Kei and pointed at him. "Takishima! I challenge you to see who has the highest test results today!" She shouted.

"Okay, Miss Second place. But if I win, you have to tell me who you like..."

Hikari opened her mouth to shout, don't call me second place, but she stopped when Kei's words reached her ears.

"Umm... I'm not in love with anyone!" She stammered.

"I know you are, Hikari." At the tone of voice Kei was using, it was making Hikari blush like mad.

"Fine then Takishima! But your aware that I'm not going to lose to you right!"

"I know, Miss Second Place."

"DON'T CALL ME SECOND PLACE!"

(After the test)

Hikari looked up at the S.A's test results scores and scanned across the names.

8th, Tamaki

7th, Ryu

6th, Akira

5th, Tadashi

4th, Megumi

3rd, Jun

2nd, Hikari

1st, Kei

Hikari sighed. _**After all that studying, Takishima still beat me!**_

She continued to stare blankly at the piece of paper posted on the board.

Hikari felt her stress build up, and suddenly, she screeched, "I CAN'T TELL HIM WHO I LIKE! IT'S WAY TOO EMBARISSING!" She started panting.

All the other students who were checking out their own test scores stared at her in confusion for a few moments, then went back to looking at the board.

Hikari blushed, but shook it off.

Hikari felt a presence sneak up behind her.

"I heard what you yelled, Miss Second Place."

She slowly turned her head around and saw Kei, who had just finished skimming over the test scores.

Blood rushed to Hikari's cheeks.

"Come to my house after school and tell me, Hikari..."

Hikari was too embarrassed to shout at him not to call her second place.

She sighed. "See you after school."

(After school)

The school bell rang, and everyone got up from their seats.

Hikari felt a stab of anxiety in her chest.

_**Alright, Hikari. You have to go to Takishima's house and tell him who you like now...**_

Hikari forced herself to stand up from her chair.

"Why are you taking so long, Miss Second Place?"

"I'm not."

Kei was surprised that Hikari didn't yell back at him.

"Remember, to meet me at my house, Hikari."

(Later)

Hikari approached Kei's house. She went up the steps and knocked on the door.

Kei answered.

Hikari stayed silent as Kei led her up to his room.

She sat on a maple brown plush couch and Kei sat his desk in a comfy office chair.

They sat in silence, and Hikari was too nervous to say anything.

Kei broke the silence. "So who is it Hikari?"

Hikari stayed silent. She didn't know how to say it.

"Why do you want to know anyways? It wouldn't do you any good." Hikari said, hoping that Kei wouldn't want to hear who she likes afterwords.

"It's because I have feelings for you " Kei stated boldly.

Hikari blushed.

He sat next to her. "Now will you tell me who it is?"

"You better listen up Takishima! I'm only going to say the name once!" She loudly exclaimed

Kei nodded for her to say the name.

She opened her mouth and said the man's name, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of Kei's bedroom door bursting open and slamming against the wall.

Akira quickly ran in Kei's room, panting from lack of breath. She caught her breath and pointed at Kei.

"KEI YOU BEAST!" She shouted.

"What do you want?!" Kei snapped. Kei's tone clearly showed he didn't want Akira here at the moment.

I_**f only Akira could have come in two seconds later I could have heard who Hikari likes!**_ Kei thought angrily. _**She always has the worst timing!**_

"Why are you here?" Hikari asked. She came at the perfect time. Phew! I'm saved.

"When I asked you to visit my house today right before school ended, you said you had to go to Kei's house to finish a challenge."

Hikari shrugged. "So?"

Akira shivered."I thought he asked you to do something with him A certain something... If you know what I mean "

"Kei didn't ask me to do **it**!" Hikari shouted angrily.

Kei blushed at the misunderstanding.

"Then what was the challenge?" Akira demanded.

"If Takishima got better exam results, I would have to go to his house and tell him who I'm in love with." Hikari replied.

Akira gasped and hugged Hikari tightly. "Don't worry Hikari! I won't allow him to know such things!" She said sweetly and cast a deadly glare at Kei from over Hikari's shoulder.

Kei returned the glare. "The last time I checked, it was none of your business." He stated with a sharp edge to his voice almost like a razor.

"Hikari is my business," Akira replied. "And Hikari and I will be leaving now." She said and just about dragged Hikari out of the door.

(The next day)

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US AHEAD OF TIME AKIRA!" The whole S.A group shouted at Akira, and Megumi drew a mad face on her flip book.

"I'm sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise." Akira apologized.

"I need winter gear. Shoot." Hikari spoke to herself and started pacing back and forth in the green house.

(On the beginning of the same morning, Akira had told them that she planned a mountain climbing trip in Colorado, USA, for their week-long winter break which is tomorrow.)

"I prepared a wood lodge for us to sleep in so I thought I should tell you later since all you need is an okay from your parents," Akira explained. "So I thought it wouldn't be a problem."

"But I don't have any winter gear!" Hikari shot back.

"The lodges have winter gear there prepared in our sizes." Akira replied.

Hikari sighed in relief. "Okay. I'll ask my parents tonight."

(I'm going to skip to the next day to when the group just walked onto the plane, because I don't want to type all the extra stuff)

They entered the plane, (Akira has a private plane that she prepared) and lugged their suitcases behind them.

Akira's personal security took their bags from them and stored them in a compartment near the pilot's room.

It was a small, but fancy plane.

There were 3 black leather couches which seated 2 people, and there were two other single chairs that were also leather. They all rounded a small glass table.

Tadashi and Akira sat at one of the couches, and Hikari sat on a different couch.

Kei was about to sit next to Hikari on the two seater couch, but Tamaki quickly bolted to the spot and sat next to her.

Kei and Tamaki shared a glare, and Kei sat by himself in a single chair.

Jun and Megumi sat by one another, and Ryu sat on a single chair.

They all prepared themselves for the 6 hour ride across the world, all the way to the USA.

Kei, who had his lab top tucked under his arm the whole time, pulled it out and began working. He wanted to get ahead on his work since he wouldn't get much time to work later on.

Akira pulled a book from her red velvet purse and started reading, and Tadashi leaned over her shoulder and read with her.

Tamaki and Kei started exchanging glares at each other, while the remaining people looked out the window or sat in silence.

After an hour or so, a young woman came from the snack room.

She approached Hikari and Tamaki. "Would this young couple like something?"

When she addressed Hikari and Tamaki as a couple, Kei clicked on his mouse really hard and it could be heard from the whole room. This scared the women slightly.

"No thanks." Hikari said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Tamaki said.

She took everyone's order but when she finally had to ask Kei if he wanted a snack, she seemed a bit nervous because of the way he clicked on his mouse.

No one ordered anything.

Night came, and the lights in the room automatically dimmed.

Hikari, who was exhausted, leaned back on the couch and did her best to fall asleep.

Everyone in the room aside from Kei and Tamaki, were sleeping within minutes. They all had done a lot of walking today around the airport getting to the private plane.

Kei continued to work, while Tamaki stared out at the stars through the window.

Suddenly, Hikari, who was sleeping, shifted her position slightly and caused her head to fall on Tamaki's shoulder by accident.

She was sleeping peacefully, totally unaware that she was sleeping on his shoulder.

Tamaki blushed, than looked over to see what Kei thought of it.

His expression was mixed with jealousy, hurt, and anger.

Tamaki looked at Kei with a "Ha hah sucker" look and began to savor his moment with Hikari.

Tamaki leaned his head on Hikari's and started to fall asleep.

Kei felt an arrow of extreme jealousy burst through his gut.

I_**f only I had sat there instead of Tamaki then that could have been me and Hikari sleeping!**_ Kei thought.

He sighed and closed his lab top. He set it on the floor. He attempted to get some shut eye, but he couldn't because he was worried.

_**What if Hikari moves in her sleep and accidentally kisses him? Or what if Tamaki rolls over on top of her while I'm asleep?**_

It took him a long hour before he finally fell into a deep sleep.

(The next day)

Hikari woke and found she was sleeping on Tamaki's shoulder and Tamaki was leaning against her head.

Carefully, she pushed him off.

She looked around.

It was early morning, and the sun was not entirely over the horizon.

She was the only one up, and everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully except for Kei, that is.

He had a rather pained look on his sleeping face.

He looked worried about something, but at the same time depressed.

Maybe he is having a nightmare, Hikari thought. Should I wake him?

She got up from her couch and ambled to Kei's chair.

She stood there for a bit, not sure if she should wake him or not.

When Hikari was about to poke him, Kei's eyes slowly opened.

The first thing he saw was Hikari, who was really close to him, her face only about 5 inches away from his.

"Hikari?" Kei asked, still half way asleep.

"You looked like you were having a bad nightmare, so I came over here to wake you. But you woke up anyways. Sorry " Hikari explained.

When she was about to get up, Kei stopped her with his hand.

He pulled her head to his shoulder and murmured, "Hikari " In a soft and tender tone.

"Was it that bad of a nightmare that you needed a hug?" Hikari asked.

(Kei's nightmare was of Hikari and Tamaki having a wedding and they were madly in love and kissing etc.)

She pulled her head from his shoulder, but that was a mistake, they were now REALLY close, and just about kissing.

They were both blushing.

Hikari got up. "Well I'm going back to bed. It's still really early. You should too Takishima." She said and sat back on her couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari woke the next morning.

Everyone was up except for her.

Hikari looked over to Kei, and their gazes met.

Hikari and Kei both blushed and looked away, the mornings incident still fresh in their minds.

"We will be there soon!" Akira announced happily.

(At the lodge)

The lodge was very tiny. it had 1 room, which held a pint sized fridge, 1 counter, a tiny two person couch. And of course, there was the bathroom.  
>"Wow, the lodge is a lot smaller than I expected." Tadashi commented.<p>

"I couldn't get any lodges bigger than this. But this one is right in front of the mountain." Akira replied.

Hikari observed the hardwood floors. "Where are we all going to sleep?"

"I told you to bring sleeping bags, right?" Akira asked.

"Yea."

"Well..." Akira said. "We all have to sleep scrunched togther, on the floor, in sleeping bags." Akira had a horrified look on her face as she said this.

To Akira, sleeping in a cabin on the floor with food, water, and air conditioning, was like sleeping out in the woods in the summer with no supplies.

"Put your sleeping bag where you want to sleep tonight." Akira continued.

Hikari put her sleeping bag in the very corner of the room, and only one person could sleep next to her.

Tamaki and Kei where watching Hikari like hawks. When she put her sleeping bag down, they pushed and shoved to get to her.

Kei got there first, and layed out his sleeping bag next to hers.

Hikari eyed Kei' denim sleeping bag, heat crawling up her face.

*I have to sleep next to Takishima tonight!* Hikari thought.

Tadashi and Akira put theirs next to eachother, while Ryu, Megumi, and Jun put their sleeping bags against one another, with Ryu's sleeping bag in the middle.

Tamaki put his next to Jun's.

"Okay! Time to go mountain climbing!" Hikari exclaimed cheerfully.

(After everyone had gotten all their winter gear on, and had arrived at the mountain)

Hikari's eyes trailed up the mountain to it's peak.

She whirled around and pointed her finger at Kei. "Takishima! I have been yearning to have a challenge with you?"

Kei smirked. "What was that? You've been yearning to have me?"

Kei chuckled as Hikari blushed. Akira started to throw punches at Kei, but he dodged them while still laughing heartily.

Hikari pointed at the top of the mountain."I want to challenge you to see who gets to the top of the mountain first!"

Kei smirked. "Sure, but if I win, sense we are sleeping next to eachother tonight, you have to face my direction for the WHOLE night."

Hikari blushed again. "Now I'm definitly not going to loose!"

"Don't scream or you might cause a avalanche!" Akira called up to Kei and Hikari, who where already running up the mountain at full speed.

"Jeez. They are at it again..." Jun commented and watched Hikari and Kei.

Meanwhile, Hikari and Kei where running at the same speed.

Kei easily passed her. "See you at the top, Miss Second Place."

"Shut up!" Hikari shot back. She couldn't yell loudly or she would cause an avalanche.

After about 15 minutes...

Hikari reached the top, and Kei was waiting at the top.

Kei grinned. "Don't forget about tonight."

Hikari looked away from him. "Yeah, I know."

Hikari and Kei waited in silence for the others to get to the top.

A few minutes later...

Everyone else had come up panting for air.

"How do you guys run up the whole mountain without breaking a sweat!" Ryu demanded between breaths.

"Anyways, we should be heading back down." Tamaki said.

Everyone nodded, and headed back down.

Most people had trouble going back down without falling.

Megumi and Jun constantly stumbled or tripped, but Ryu always pulled them back up.

Tamaki, however, was running down the mountain.

He suddenly tripped and fell against a tree,

"MY GROIN!" Tamaki howled.

Hikari tripped over a large mound of snow, and fell on the snow.

Tamaki saw the opening, and got away from the tree. He pretended to trip again, and he landed on top of Hikari.

Everyone minues Kei knew he was faking a fall.

Tamaki picked Hikari up, bridal style. "Sorry about that. To make it up to you, I'll carry you back."

The viens in Kei head throbbed. He went over to Tamaki, pulled Hikari out of his arms, picked her up in his arms and held her bridal style, and kicked Tamaki down the mountain. (He did this all in anime/ chibi style)

"I'll take over the job for a bit." Kei called down to Tamaki.

(Back at the lodge)

Akira started making dinner, while everyone else flocked around Tamaki as he told funny stories.

Everyone except for Kei, that is.

He was sitting on the couch with his computer, working. He felt really jealous because everyone naturally liked him. Especially Hikari.

He looked over the couch at Hikari.

She was laughing happily along with everyone else.

*She doesn't seem to care that I'm not there.* Kei thought sadly.

He put his head down, his light brown hair covering his golden eyes.

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Hikari, looking down on him with a bright smile.

"Common, Takishima! You finished all you work on the plane, right? It's not very much fun if your not there."

Kei's eyes widened. She had just spoken the exact words he wanted her to say. Hikari was always like that, brightening his daily, dull, life, as Kei liked to say. She was his sun, something, warm, bright, kind, and one of it's kind.

"Hikari..." He murmured softly.

Hikari took his hand and pulled him to the rest of the group.

Soon, Kei was laughing happily along with everyone else.

(After dinner, at night.)

Everyone crawled into their sleeping bags as Akira turned off the lights.

"Don't try anything, boys." Akira growled before getting into her own sleeping bag.

Hikari faced Kei's opisite direction, hoping he had forgotten their deal.

"Hikari..." Kei murmured into her ear. "Remember our deal?"

Kei was close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

Hikari turned around to face him, blushing.

It was just now that Hikari realized how close the sleeping bags really where.

They had to be scrunched up together so much, that there wasn't any space left in between. It was like She and Kei where in the same bed...

Hikari blushed even more at that thought.

She forced herself to stare directly at Kei's glowing golden orbs.

Kei held her gaze with his.

They stayed like that for a while, each moment more blood rushed to Hikari's face.

Hikari was blushing so hard that Kei could see faintly see the red on her cheeks.

Kei put his hand on her cheek. "Why are you blushing so hard, Hikari?"

Hikari tore her gaze away from him. "I'm not." She insisted.

Kei felt more and more blood rush to her face. So much that it almost burned his hand.

"Yes you are." He replied simply.

Hikari closed her eyes, trying to let sleep pull her away from this never ending akwardness.

Kei, who thought she had fallen asleep, gave her a quick peck on the head and said, "Good night, Hikari."

Hikari woke early the next morning. She noticed that everyone was sleeping.

Hikari looked over to Kei.

Kei was not asleep at all. He has his arm leaning against the wall, and he was watching Hikari, and he was slightly over her, his shadow covering half of her blanket.

Hikari looked up at his eyes and blushed, last night's events rushing back to her and clouding her brain.

"What. Why are you looking at me like that?" Hikari demanded.

Hikari couldn't stand it when he looked at her like that. It was a protective look that made her blush.

"Well the deals over, so I'm turning the other way now." Hikari said nonchalantly when Kei didn't reply.

Suddenly, Kei moved over to her more and trapped her to the side of the wall.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"What are your feelings for me?" Kei asked forcefully.

Hikari started blushing as hard as she was last night.

He smiled slightly. "I didn't know you were blushing THAT hard last night," Kei said and poked her cheek. "Is it even possible to blush that much?"

Hikari put a pillow over her head but Kei pushed it off and slowly moved on top of her.

"I won't get off 'till you tell me what your feelings for me are." Kei stated.

Hikari blushed even harder.

Hikari looked for some way to get him off without telling him how she felt.

But Kei had blocked every possible way to wiggle out.

His face got closer to hers and she felt his breath in her face.

"What are your feelings?" He asked again. "You should just tell me right now because there is no way out "

Hikari smirked. "I have a plan b "

Kei looked confused.

"AKIRA! KEI IS TRYING TO HARASS ME!" Hikari shouted and chuckled when she thought of Akira's reaction.

Akira rose from her sleeping bag.

Kei quickly got off of Hikari and back into his bed.

"Huh Where did the bagel go?" Akira swiped at the air and started making weird animal noises.

After a few seconds she fell back on her sleeping bag snoring loudly.

To Hikari's dismay, none of the other S.A members woke when she screamed.

Looks like Akira's not the only person here who sleeps like a rock Hikari thought.

Kei smirked at Hikari. "Nice try, Miss Second Place ," He said and positioned himself back on top of her.

"What are your feelings for me?" He demanded.

"You can't make me say it anyways." Hikari replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep."

Suddenly, Kei poked both of Hikari's hips and she squeaked.

He continued to poke her there, then he started to tickle her neck, and that caused her to squeak louder.

"Are you ready to tell me yet?" Kei asked.

"You can do whatever you want, but you can't get me to say it" Hikari answered stubbornly.

"If I am nothing to you, than you would have told me that right away because that's not embarrassing. But if you think I'm a romantic interest to you, than you would be embarrassed to tell me that you think of me that way. So you think of me as a romantic interest then" Kei explained his theroy and ended it with a dirty smirk.

Although Kei was still on top of her, Hikari wanted the embarrassment to end. "Whatever, Takishima. I'm going back to bed." She said.

"You're going to sleep while I'm on top of you?"

Hikari gulped. "Yes."

She closed her eyes, but whenever she opened them, Takishima would be staring back down at her with those protective eyes.

Finally, Kei got off of her and she sighed in relief.

The others started getting up, and Akira started making breakfast.

Hikari didn't know what Akira made for breakfast today, but it tasted really good.

Afterwards, Akira told them about the mountain they were going to today. It's much taller than the other one. But everyone still had to not yell to stop avalanches...

Everybody got dressed and headed for the mountain.

(At the mountain)

Hikari looked up at the mountain and gasped.

I was super tall. At least 3 times the size of the other one.

I know! I should challenge Takishima to see who gets to the mountain top first! She thought excitedly.

But he will probably win and then ask what I think of him. It's not worth it She thought.

She started running before everyone else.

As she was running, she saw Kei running at a much faster pace than her, quickly scaling the mountain.

"What's wrong Miss Second Place?" He asked. "Come challenge me to a race!" He called.

"DON'T CALL ME!-" Hikari stopped.

Shoot! I'm not supposed to scream!

Hikari heard a rumbling, and saw snow crashing down from the mountain peak at a breakneck pace.

Hikari saw the others get out of the way of the avalanche, but Kei and her where in a tight spot. They were both right in the avalanches way, and it was coming towards them, fast.

He jumped as far as he could away from the tumbling snow, but it got caught on Kei's shoe, and it pulled them in.

(Later)

Hikari woke up to somewhere she didn't recognize.

This definitely isn't the mountain we were just on Hikari thought. Suddenly, Hikari collapsed from pain of her stomach. She saw blood bleeding through coat like mad. It was soaking through her whole coat.

Where's Takishima? Hikari thought. Great. We must have gotten separated during the avalanche. If this keeps up, I might die from blood loss.

Hikari screamed as loud as she could.

"TAKISHIMA!"

"TAKISHIMA!" Hikari screamed.

No reply, but then she heard a soft reply from somewhere far away.

"Hikari!"

The voice grew louder and closer.

Finally, Kei came crashing through the trees.

He gasped at her wound, which was now bleeding worse than before.

"Lie down." He instructed.

Hikari did as she was told.

Kei unzipped her coat and pulled her shirt up halfway, showing a huge, deep, and bloody stomach wound.

"Do you have any wounds?" Hikari asked.

He showed her his scratched up arms.

But other than that, he was fine.

"I'll try to find someone to help and try to find some food okay?" Kei said.

Hikari nodded, and he went full speed through the trees.

Hikari felt pain all over her body. She had a lot of deep wounds which included her face, arms, and legs.

After a few hours of sitting, Hikari began to feel her stomach wound scab over. But if she sat up, it would break again.

Where's Takishima? I hope he didn't get himself into trouble Hikari thought and began to worry.

After another hour of waiting, Kei came crashing through the trees.

He had meat, but no signs that they would be rescued.

He sat next to Hikari and took one more look at Hikari's stomach, and he was relieved that it was scabbing over.

He lied out a squirrel and a deer, which he had managed to catch.

Although it was difficult, Kei managed to clear a spot from the snow and build a fire by using sticks off of dead trees. The fire didn't last long, but it was long enough to cook something small.

They cooked a squirrel, and they both thought it tasted good.

They decided a squirrel would be enough for today and that they should eat the deer tomorrow.

As they ate, Hikari felt bad for causing the avalanche.

"Sorry Takishima, for causing the avalanche. If I hadn't screamed, we wouldn't be in this mess," Hikari said. "And now we might die."

"We won't die that's for sure. The avalanche couldn't have carried us very far. And I'm sure Akira will come looking for her lost little angle," Kei said and laughed. "And it's partly my falt for the avalanche. I provoked you to yell."

It was staring to get dark.

"We should go to bed " Hikari said.

"I agree "

Hikari lied her head down on the snow and tried to fall asleep.

She felt Kei take her head and put it on his chest.

"What are you doing Takishima?" Hikari asked.

"I'm very protective sometimes " He said and that made Hikari laughed.

Although it wasn't easy falling asleep in the cold, it was easier when you had someone with you.

(The next day)

A helicopter woke Hikari.

She looked up and saw a helicopter hovering above their makeshift camp.

"Takishima! Wake up!"

Kei got up and saw the Helicopter.

"I told you someone would rescue us. And we only had to wait a day."

The helicopter landed softly on the snow and the door opened revealing Akira and someone driving the helicopter.

Akira ran outside and hugged her. "Oh my angel! Are you alright!"

"Please don't hug me there."

"Why? Oh " She said when she saw the bloody area around Hikari's stomach.

They both climbed into the helicopter, and within 10 minutes, they were back at the lodge.

"See. I told you we were not that far away." Kei said as the helicopter landed and let the three out.

Akira thanked the pilot and the 3 quickly headed inside.

Kei got dressed first and then Hikari.

When Hikari got out of the bathroom, everyone gaped at her arms and legs.

Her legs had a lot of deep bloody spots as well as her arms. Not to mention she had bruises too.

Kei never thought too look at her arms or legs when he was checking for injuries.

While Hikari's legs where tended by Akira with her medical kit, Kei told everyone about the wilderness.

"Well," Akira said. "You can leave by yourself on my plane, Hikari. I won't let you do any physical activity like climbing with your cuts right now."

"I'll just stay inside on the couch. And besides, we are leaving tomorrow anyways right?"

"Yea." Akira replied. "But I imagine you will get a little bored being stuck inside all day."

"How about I stay inside with Hikari, and you 6 go and have fun." Tamaki suggested.

Kei glared at Tamaki.

"Yea that sounds good." Jun said.

"Yea." Megumi wrote

Right before the 6 left for climbing, Kei turned around and gave Tamaki and long, scary, and mean stare, then left with the others.

Hikari and Tamaki sat on the couch next to each other, and stated chatting about normal things that friends would normally chat about.

But then, Tamaki forced Hikari down on the couch, but he was careful not to hurt any of her wounds.

"Umm What are you doing Tamaki?" Hikari asked.

"Who are you in love with?" Tamaki asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Well, that's the kinds of things friends ask about each other right? They know if there friend has a crush on someone?" Tamaki replied.

"Well, Yea."

"Then who is it?"

Hikari whispered the name in Tamaki's ear.

Tamaki gasped.

Him! She never showed any interest in him! Yet he throws his love at her all the time but she never accepts it! Tamaki thought and shook his head in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari approached Kei's huge mansion.

Her stomach started churning and she could feel butterflies in her gut.

_**Knowing Takishima, he will probably challenge me to something, and have his winning**_ _**condition be for me to tell him how I feel about him. Shoot…**_

When Hikari was about to knock on Kei's door, she felt a sharp pain in her head.

She winced.

**I have been getting these pains in my head a lot today! Don't tell me I'm sick…**

Hikari shook her head.

_**I can't be getting sick now. I have a challenge to finish. And it's probably just a head ache…**_ She thought.

She knocked on the door.

Only moments have passed when the door opened for her.

Kei had opened the door for her.

Both stayed silent as he led her up to his room.

Kei sat on the couch with Hikari.

Hikari didn't know how to start up a conversation.

When she was about to say something, she got another sharp pain I her forehead.

Kei, who was looking at her, noticed her wince for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." She responded quickly. "I just have a small head ache. Nothing to worry about."

Kei suddenly got an idea in his head. "Hikari, are you up for a challenge with me?" He asked.

"Yeah! Bring it on-"She stopped herself.

**I'm supposed to avoid challenging him! But it's already too late…**

"What challenge?" She asked.

"I we could have three athletic challenges. Best of three wins."

"Are there any winning conditions on your part?"

"Yeah. But I'll tell you my conditions after I win the contest." He replied and smirked.

"What do you mean, after the contest! I'm going to beat you this time!' She shouted.

Kei couldn't help but smile. "We'll see, Miss Second Place."

"DON"T CALL ME SECOND PLACE!"

(LATER)

(Hikari and Kei decided that the three events would be a swimming race, a regular race around the mansion, and a game of mini golf)

"But I can't swim. I don't have a swimsuit." Hikari said.

"My employee prepared one for you. It should be in the guestroom," He replied "You can dress in the guestroom. I'll be dressing in my room. Meet me outside in the pool."

Hikari nodded and headed over to where the guest rooms were.

_**He said guestroom. But which guestroom!**_ Hikari thought and looked down the hallway which appeared to have hundreds of different guestrooms.

She took a lucky guess and entered the first guestroom. A white package was sitting on the expensive guest bed.

She picked it up and ripped the swimsuit out of its packaging.

She gasped.

**I can't wear this! It shows may too much skin!**

*Meanwhile back to Kei*

Kei dived in the pool.

Warm water greeted him, and he began to swim under water.

_**What's taking Hikari so long?**_ Kei thought as he came up to the surface of the pool for air.

**I wonder what the swimsuit looks like. I hope the employee didn't go to crazy…**

Kei heard a sliding door open, then close.

His eyes widened.

Hikari had finished getting into her swimsuit. As for what the swim suit looked like…

It was a milky white two piece. The bottom part of the swimsuit fit fine, but the top part looked a little small.

Actually, the top piece was very small. Hikari's breast size was too big for the piece, and it looked like her top would burst open any minute.

Kei blushed, and he felt tension, if you know what I mean.

_**She's turning me on….**_ Kei thought.

"Uh, does the swimsuit fit?" Kei asked.

"Yeah. But the top piece is a little small…" She said.

**A little small!**

Before Kei could suggest she get a new swimsuit, Hikari interrupted him.

"Alright! Let's have a swimming race!" Hikari exclaimed and dived into the pool.

"How about we just swim from one end of the pool to the other." Kei suggested.

Hikari nodded and swam over to where Kei was.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go!"

Kei and Hikari pushed themselves off with a burst of energy.

_**It would take a minute to swim to the other side of this pool, considering its size. It's huge! **_Hikari sped up her swimming pace a little.

**Good. Takishima's not ahead of me yet.**

Hikari smirked, but second later Kei swam up beside her.

"See you at the end of the pool, Miss Second place." He said and returned the smirk.

Once Hikari got to the end of the pool, Kei had already gotten out of the pool and was drying off himself.

"Nice try, Miss Second place." He smirked.

Hikari climbed out of the pool, and pointed at Kei with her hand to say, don't call me second place!

However, Hikari's swimsuit was at its limits, and when she pointed at Kei, the hook on Hikari's top came undone, and it tumbled to the ground.

Kei felt a huge rise in his pants, and his face turned red. He quickly turned around.

Hikari's face was really red too. She pulled up the top and hooked it again.

**He just saw my breasts!...**

"I'm done." Hikari said.

Kei turned around and apologized.

"That's fine. But we should get on to the next event! A race!" Hikari said, motivated.

_**I just saw her breasts and she doesn't seem embarrassed at all. Wow Hikari… You sure are something…**_ Kei thought.

# # #

(After they were dressed)

Hikari met Kei outside.

"Okay! Now for the race!" Hikari exclaimed.

"I already set up a finish line." Kei said. "The first person back to this tree wins." Kei pointed to a tall birch tree.

"You have to make a complete circle around the mansion and no short cuts. Got it Miss Second Place?" He asked and grinned.

"Yeah. "AND DON'T CALL ME SECOND PLACE"

They both stood by the birch tree and started counting.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"GO!"

Hikari took off at an unbelievable speed.

For a while, Kei couldn't catch up to her.

**I knew she was fast, even for a girl. But sense when is she this fast?**

When they neared the finish line, Kei used a burst of energy to get ahead of Hikari, and won.

"Dang Takishima! I was about to win!" She shouted and started laughing.

"I won, two out of three. Do you still want to play a third game for fun, Miss Second Place?"

She was about to say yes, but she suddenly felt an incredible pain in her head.

**Why am I getting more of these? It stopped for a few hours. And plus, this pain is much worse than the other ones!**

She started screaming as the pain multiplied, and she threw her head in her hands.

The last thing she saw before passing out was Kei rushing over to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari woke up in a small, confined room.

Her vision was blurry, but after a while she was able to see clearly.

She was in a hospital room!

**All I remember is that I started to pass out from the pains in my head and Takishima was running after me to try to break my fall. He must have brought me here. But where is he?**

# # #

Kei sat in the hospital waiting room. The doctor still hadn't given him any news on what was wrong with Hikari or if her life was in danger or not.

For the last hour while Kei sat in the waiting room, unsure if the most important person in his life was going to die or not, he felt like he was being torn apart.

A doctor clothed in a blinding white hospital uniform came out from Hikari's room.

Kei quickly rose from his seat and rushed to the doctor. "Is the patient going to live?"

The doctor looked at the clip board in his hand. "She had a major blood clot in the arteries in her brain due to too much stress on her body from physical exercise"

Guiltiness entered Kei's body like a piercing arrow. _**She probably got the blood clot from challenging me to the swim and race!**_

"Is she going to live? Is she in pain?" Kei demanded.

"Any person would have died from a blood clot that big, but her body pulled through it easily... However, the blood clot in her brain is most likely making her have frightening hallucinations. We can't give her anything for the pain or it might mess her brain up. She just needs to pull through this part on her own." The doctor explained.

**At least she is going to live. But she is in pain and she is having hallucinations...**

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" Kei asked.

The doctor shook his head. "She is still sleeping. But it can't be a very deep sleep, because she kept saying a name in her sleep. I think the name was... Takishima I believe...?"

Kei chuckled. "That's me."

The doctor sighed. "Well, I'll let you go in. She probably wants to be with you right now..."

Kei thanked the doctor formally and went in Hikari's hospital room.

# # #

(Hikari had started having hallucinations)

(Hikari's hallucination)

Hikari was in a valley of pretty, violet flowers. The sky overhead was a pretty sky blue.

She bent over to pick one, but when she touched the flower, it slowly turned into a rose.

"What the...?" Hikari muttered.

The whole valley's pretty flowers slowly turned into roses.

Hikari looked up at the sky. Slowly, the sky turned blood red.

She looked at the roses. They started dripping dark red blood from the petals.

"You bast*rd! Burn in h*ll!"

Hikari recognized Kei's voice.

Hikari turned around, and saw Kei glaring at her. He had a knife in his hand.

"Prepare to die, you Fu****!" He snarled.

Kei clenched the knife in his hand, and threw it it Hikari's stomach.

She started to cough out scarlet blood. "W- why are you doing this, Takishima?"

He pulled out another knife. "Don't form my name with your dirty being, *itch!"

Hikari coughed out more blood. "WHY ARE YOU KILLING ME WITH THAT KNIFE, TAKISHIMA? AREN'T WE FRIENDS?"

Kei smirked evily. "Do you think I would ever take a girl like you as a serious rival? You are just a sack of worthless skin. I never challenged you with my full talent. Why would I? It would be a waste. NOW BURN IN H*LL FOR ETERNITY, BAST*RD!"

Kei threw the knife at Hikari's right leg.

Kei laughed. "I'll kill you very slowly..."

"AHHHHHHHH!

# # #

(Meanwhile, outside of Hikari's hallucination.)

Kei entered Hikari's hospital room.

He saw her twitching in her bed.

**She must be having a hallucination...**

Hikari started talking while still in her hallucination."WHY ARE YOU KILLING ME WITH THAT KNIFE, TAKISHIMA? AREN'T WE FRIENDS?"

Kei's eyes widened.** I'm killing her in her hallucination!**

"AHHHHH! TAKISHIMA! STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

Kei tried to shake Hikari awake. "Hikari! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and saw Kei. She screamed and tried to run, but Kei held her in place. "It was fake, Hikari. I didn't do anything like that to you."

Hikari crashed into Kei's arms and started sobbing. He smoothed her silky raven hair as a way to calm her.

She stopped sobbing.

"What happened in your dream, Hikari?" Kei asked.

Hikari narrated what happened from the beginning of her hallucination, to the end. Including everything Kei had said.

"I wouldn't ever do anything like that, Hikari." He assured her.

Hikari nodded and got into her hospital bed.

(Hikari had gotten good enough to go home after a few more hours in the hospital, and her family had visited her, of course. Now it's the day Hikari had come back from the hospital)

Hikari was on the couch, watching the news, when she heard someone knock on the door.

Hikari stood up, went to the door, and opened it.

Kei was standing outside, a worried expression on his face.

"Huh? Takishima? Why are you here..?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

She blushed.

Hikari struggled in his grasp. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Kei whispered into her ear. "I thought I was going to loose you..."

"I'm fine now." Hikari insisted and struggled more in his grasp.

Kei held her closer.

Hikari stopped struggling.

Truthfully, she felt kind of happy being in Kei's arms.

Kei let go. "Sorry about that. But you know how I feel about you, so at least you can understand why I just did that to you."

Hikari blush deepened and she nodded.

Kei waved to Hikari. "See you at school on Monday."

Hikari watched Kei leave, still blushing because of what had just happened.

She opened her door, and went back inside her house.


	7. Chapter 7

(The next day)

Hikari nervously approached her friends in the greenhouse.

"Um... Everyone..." Hikari said softly.

"Yes, Hikari?" Everyone said in unison.

"Um... you know how tomorrow is the start of out week long spring break, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know." Everyone said in unison.

"My parents are going to Florida for their vacation, I wanted to stay back to study. But I thought it would be kinda lonely... Can one or two of you stay at my house for a week...?"

Right away, Tamaki and Kei raised their hands.

Kei glared at Tamaki with a expression saying, 'screw you, Hikari's mine.'

Tamaki glared back with a face saying, 'I hate your guts, go die in a hole'

Akira screamed and hugged Hikari.

"HIKARI ALONE WITH TWO MONSTERS FOR A WEEK! I WONT ALLOW IT!"

"Relax, Akira." Hikari stated calmly. She got in a fighting stance. "If they try anything, which I doubt they will, I'll karate chop them!" Hikari chopped the with her fists.

"Okay," Hikari said. "Bring a weeks worth of clothes and come tomorrow. I'll be waiting!" Hikari smiled a cute smile.

Kei and Tamaki blushed at her overwelming cuteness, and Akira started hitting Tadashi with a frying pan to vent out her anger that Hikari was staying with two boys.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL, HIKARI'S SPRING BREAK 


End file.
